Lose Yourself
by simplesally09
Summary: Bella is a painfully normal girl with very normal features who is freinds of some not so normal boys. What happens when love. trust, desire, and sex gets thrown into the Teenagers not so normal lives? read to find out. :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Bella, Emmet, & Bella James fanfic. There will probably be a few lemons, not going to lie about it, but that is not what the story is based on. This is a story about Bella, and all of the people that are important in her life. All are humans, and this is not taken from the book. Some characters may appear a little ooc(out of Character) but this is my monster and I will do with it as I please. All Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer. This disclaimer goes for the entire story. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what I did wrong. If you must flame then go ahead. After all there is always room for improvement. Also all AN will not be this wrong. I just wanted to let you know what was going on so I could focus on the story. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. **

Well, here I am. All alone wondering what I did to get here, what I have done to deserve this. I sit here without the man I love, and without the man that loved me, probably more that he should have. I lost them both. The funny part is. For once, I feel at piece. Maybe this it what it truly takes to finally realize what you are supposed to be doing in your life; to have everything fall apart. To be completely broken. Without a person to be your crutch. To only have one person there to help you up; yourself. I know that in most stories, one would start at the beginning, but I want you to know, right away, that this story is not some fluffed up fairytale about boy meeting girl and them falling in love. This is the story of how I lost love, but found myself. People get hurt, people find love, people loose love, some die, others live, but all of them were real, and this is their story; my story. About how I had to loose it all, to find it. My name is Bella, and welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All Characters Thoughts will be italicized. Also, all though the story is often told by the character themselves, periodically through out there will be a narrator who chimes in, if you will, to set a scene or give an out side perspective to a situation. Please enjoy! **

**August 13th, 2008**

Bella walked out of her house today, with a little extra bounce on her step. Today was the first day of the school year, and she had made quite a few improvements over the summer. She grew in cup size, shrank in pant size. She was feeling bionic…..Oh who I am I kidding, she was terrified, so nervous that she would be the ridicule of her classmates once again. After all, she was not what you would call popular by any means but that is how she liked it. She took pride in being the odd ball out. It was what made her distinguishable from the wall that she so often leaned against while waiting for the barbarians to disperse enough for her to get to her locker. But with all of that said, she did in fact have a little more pep, but it was because a certain two boys, would be joining her for this years voyage through teenage hell.

**_Bella_**

When I got out of bed this morning, I could tell that it was going to be hell. I stumped my toe on the dresser, ripped my favorite cami on my door hinge, and burnt my forehead with my straightener not once, not twice, but three times. But even with all of these mishaps, I was still practically giddy. Not only would I be a senior this year but also my two best friends in the whole world have decided to take a break from Hollywood to go to school with me. God I love those two. They have been my best friends practically since birth. Emmet Hale and James Cullen are probably the two most important people in my life. We met through our parent's wealth. My mom is a famous screenwriter and she is best friends with their mothers, two very famous actresses, who shall remain nameless. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about them. So any ways I know you are thinking that with my mom being a famous writer why I am not miss popular at school, and the answer is very simple. I took my fathers name. I do not want people to judge me based on who my parents are. Rather my mom. In fact, the less I have associating me to her the better. She is not what you would call a nurturing parent by any means. Don't get me wrong, Charlie isn't Mr. Sentimental either, but at least he knows my birthday, favorite food, oh and MY NAME!! But, I am getting a little side tracked. I am trying to tell you about my two best friends, not my egg donor. Emmet is like a big teddy bear, he is so funny, and he has the most adorable smirk I have ever seen. He is also huge. He could make Shaq feel like a midget. James, he is a little more indie rockish. Blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, great taste in music. He is my rock. The only voice of reason that any of us really hear or listen to. I am still not sure how we all fit together, the jock, the artist, and the wallflower, but we do. And we are amazing together. Which is why I cant wait to get to school this morning! As soon as the rain breaks enough for me to see the way to my truck. Stupid RAIN!!

**_Emmett_**

Today is the day of the rest of my life! Senior year baby! My plane landed about an hour ago and Officer swan is driving me to my kingdom! Forks High School. Little Hotties here I come. Wow I still cant believe that I am going to a public school. In Washington. Probably the farthest thing from the California sun that there is. But it will be worth it. Because I will get to go through my senior year with my two best friends, Bells and Jay. Man, I cant wait to see Bells again. Haven't seen her since June at my B-day party at my moms McMansion. Good times, Good Times. Jay, well I see a lot of that kid. But that is probably because I lived with him for the last four years. He is one funny dude, and a tough cookie to crack. It is hard to believe that we are all going to be living in the same house for the next year. Man! I feel bad for Jay, seeing how he is in love with Bells, but she is so dense and doesn't see it. I see it though, in the way that he looks at her, or the way he says her name. I pity the person who cant see when they are being given someone's heart. But hey that is my Bells for you, gotta do things her own way in her own time! Wow Today is going to be great. If only Jay would stop squirming in the seat. You'd think that he thought he was actually under arrest and not just riding in the back of "uncle" Charlie's cruiser.

**_James_**

Wow. Today is the best day of my life. I get to see my soul mate for the frost time in months. WAIT!! Did I say soulmate, I meant best friend. Yeah….so anyways today is the first day of my senior year, our senior year. I just hope that everything goes smoothly. It is going to be weird living in the same house as Izzy. Maybe she has outgrown her thing for Emmett. God, the way that she used to look at that boy, you would have swore he hung the moon. And maybe he did. He is tall enough to have. Every sunce we were making mud pies in my indoor sand box there has been a connection between those two. Though Em would deny it, and maybe he is really so dense as to not see or feel it, they have chemistry. Even our parents saw it. They used to kid about them being an old married couple, and by the way that they fought, sometimes even I was convinced. But Em has always been too stubborn to acknowledge it. And it kills Izzy. You can see the pain on her face every time he brings a new bimbo over for our friend evaluation. And every time Izzy gives him the green light, because she want him to be happy, even if that means giving up her own happiness. And that is the one thing I love the most about that girl. Wow. Here we are Forks High….


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: just so you know, all of the characters do have inner monologues. Just like us. Don't lie and say you never have a discussion with yourself inside of you head. That is like a thirteen-year-old boy saying he never masterbates. LIE!! **

Bella

_Man if I had a dollar for every time those two were late I would be more financially stable than their mothers are. For gods sake, where are they?!! O great here comes Jessica Stanley. The meanest ugly in the entire county. She has made it her mission in life to annoy me to no return. Angela says it is because she sees me as a threat, but I think she just has a little too much spare time_. "Well if it isn't forks own little swan. What are you going to trip over today ugly duckling? Your ego?!" That is it I can't play nice any more, "Well stanzilla, if you must know I was going to trip over your nit of a boyfriend, since he cant find anything better to do other than ask me for mu digits, every class period. Oh and FYI the ugly duckling grew up to out shine all of the pathetic ducks. SO if you are going to insult me, please, at least make an effort to do it correctly," And I'm out.

Emmet

_Wow angry Bella is hot. Lol. Yeah I am funny. I wonder if she knows that we just saw her blow up like that. Maybe all of these years with Charlie are starting to pay off. Our little girl is growing up so fast. I swear I thought jay was going to bust in his pants upon looking at her. Which reminds me, I wonder if she ever got that guy? In June when she came down for my birthday party, I asked her if she had her eye on any guys, but she said that she only had eyes for one man. And that was when I kicked into protective mode. I needed to know who he was, what he was like, and most importantly if he was good enough for my Bella. We started talking and I asked her all sorts of things but she would never give me a straight answer. I got so angry a was practically yelling to get it all out of her and right before she left, she looked me straight in the eye and said _"don't worry about it, he is and always will be too good for me, but I am lucky to know him like I do…" _and with that she ran off. I will never forget the look in her eyes when she said that. I don't think she knew I could see it, but I could, and what I saw made my insides rip apart._

James

_Wow the look on that girls face was the funniest thing I have seen since Emmett was a power ranger for Halloween. I cannot believe that that just came out of her mouth. My Izzy. The sweet girl who I bet still blushes when more than two people look at her for more than a glance. Speaking of which, there it is now. if the first five minute of our senior year were this entertaining, I certainly cant wait for the rest._

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast. Bella showed her friends to their classes, and when lunch came around they sat together, just the three of them, plus Angela of course. They were big news in forks high school. Not only were there two insanely gorgeous new boys, but they happened to be best friends with social reject Bella swan. No one got it. Why would two Hollywood hotties want to hang out with "Just Bella"? at the end of the day, Bella took her two best friends to her apartment, and that is where the real fun begins…………..


End file.
